DL First Times
by nattybatty55
Summary: Ok my take on Danny's trip to Montana written a while a go!


He shifted uncomfortable in his seat as he tried to find a position which would allow him to catch up on a bit of sleep which he had lost in the past 72hours! He had been working himself into the ground the past few days to try and block out his thoughts about a certain girl! Lindsay Monroe, Montana.

It had been nearly four months since she had stood him up. Danny Messer had never been stood up before but that night didn't stop him feeling what he felt for Lindsay. Soon after the non-existent date everything went back to normal until one day she was gone!

He didn't know why she didn't say goodbye in person but he treasured her card. As the weeks went by he'd just re-read the card to reassure himself that he wasn't the only one that had certain feelings.

He didn't know what it was that he loved about the country girl but it was driving him insane! He was now sitting next to and old man who had been snoring for one hour straight. Danny checked his watch- he'd be there soon.

After talking to Stella he'd researched the court case in Bozeman and after seeing pictures of a teary eyed brunette leaving the court house he just packed a bag and left for the airport. He had asked Mac for some time off, it had been filed as 'family emergency' because Danny had no annual leave days left but Mac knew how desperate Danny was. Danny had asked him not to say anything to the rest of the team- they were told he was going to visit some relatives for two weeks.

The seatbelt sign lit up and the plane started to descend. When the plane stopped he grabbed his bag and headed for the car rental desk.

'Hello sir, I'm Kyle how can I help?' The young man at the desk asked.

'Erm I need a car and directions to the court house'

'Ahh here for the Danny Cadence case, are we sir?'

'Erm yeh how did you…?'

'Sir we all no that Lindsay Monroe lives in New York now and your accent sort of gives you away!' Kyle pointed to a small TV which was showing people entering the court house one of which was Lindsay. A few minutes later Kyle came back with a set of keys and a map, 'I'd hurry sir, it looks like its about to start.' Danny mumbled a quick thanks as he ran off to get the car.

Luckily he didn't get lost and got out of the truck no longer than half an hour later. He jogged around to the now deserted front door of the court house, opened the door and stopped at the welcome desk.

'Hello, can you tell me which room the Daniel Cadence case is in, please?'

'Court room one sir!'

'Thanks'

On the other side of the room a couple were watching Danny as he hurried off to find the room. 'Excuse me young man'

Danny turned to face the couple. The woman had greying brown curls and was small compared to the strong looking man standing next to her. 'Yes mam, can I help you?'

'Erm if you don't mind me asking are you Danny Messer?' Danny just stood there and he realised that these two people could be Lindsay's parents.

'Erm yes mam, how did you know?' He asked as he shook Mr Monroe's hand.

'Danny dear, our daughter doesn't half talk about you and that accent of yours doesn't half give you away!'

Danny laughed, 'I've been told! But if you don't mind I'd like to go to the courtroom because I know I'm late'

'Oh of course, I'm sure we'll speak again soon!'

'It's been nice to meet you' Danny shook there hands once ore and hurried off to find the courtroom.

Danny took a deep breath and turned the handle to 'courtroom 1', he stepped inside. He had planned to sneak in without being seen but many people turned around to face him and Lindsay looked up and paused. He smiled to try and encourage her and she returned it even if it was a little weak.

Even though he had known every detail of the case via the internet and sources at the lab but hearing Lindsay's account made it 10 times worth. Danny and Lindsay kept eye contact all the way through her testimony and she finished stronger than she began. As the judge called for the jurors to retire the courtroom began to empty. Danny followed as he saw Lindsay talking to a woman on the other side of the room and decided to wait with her parents.

'Hey Danny, where's Lindsay?' Mrs Messer asked a little worried.

'Don't worry mam she's just talking to someone.'

'Oh right and Danny?'

'Yes mam?'

'Don't say mam! You're not at work now dear, it's Maggie Ok?'

'Yes Mam… I mean Maggie!'

Maggie indicated to her husband, 'and this is John.' Danny stepped forward and shook John's hand for the third time in the past hour.

They heard the courtroom door open and as Danny turned around he stumbled back a few steps as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck, 'Danny what re you doing here?' She whispered into his neck.

'To be honest I'm not sure!' They both laughed as they pulled apart.

'Well what about work? Does Mac know you're here?'

'So I guess your glad to see me?' Lindsay put her hands on her hips and frowned at him, 'Ok, yes Mac does know I'm here in fact I have two weeks off! So if you don't want me here I'll jump on the next flight home and eat pizza in my apartment for two weeks!'

John and Maggie stood back and just watched the two, 'Oh don't be stupid cowboy!'

'Oh and Danny?' Danny and Lindsay turned around to face her parents.

'Yes Mamggie!' Maggie just laughed.

'Don't even think about booking a place to stay because we have plenty of room at our ranch!'

'I couldn't intrud….'

This time John spoke up, 'Nonsense son you can stay with us! Ok now that's out of the way how did you get here?'

Lindsay who was now giggling to herself waited for an answer, 'Erm I hired a truck, it's around the back.'

'Lindsay honey, you go with Danny in the truck and we'll meet you back home.'

'Ok mum see you in 10' they all headed out of the entrance hall and Danny and Lindsay said goodbye as they headed around the back of the building to the car park.

'Keys?' Lindsay said and she grinned at Danny's confused look, 'Danny you DO NOT know the way to my home and anyway driving here is different to driving in New York!'

'Fine!' Danny said as he reluctantly gave Lindsay the keys.

20 minutes later they had reached their destination and Danny's jaw dropped. The main house was three stories high and was surrounded by three barns along with fields as far as Danny could see.

'I think it'll be a tight squeeze in there Montana!' Danny joked as they climbed out of the truck and grabbed his bag.

They headed towards the front porch and they headed inside and were greeted by Lindsay's parents in the kitchen. 'Danny I got the spare room set up for 'ya next to Lindsay's on the top floor. If you want you can go up and have a shower and a nap. I know that it's a long journey from New York to here.' She smiled at Danny and then turned to face her daughter, 'Linds why don't you show him where to go.'

'Yes mum,' Lindsay smiled as she started to drag a tiring Danny up the stairs. Half way up the stairs she heard his footsteps stop, 'Danny, are you coming?'

'Yeh I was just looking at this picture of a little country girl covered in cake!'

'Haha very funny, it was my birthday I had an excuse! Anyway you can look at them later if you must but now you should get some rest.' When they reached the top floor Lindsay showed him his room, the bathroom and gave him a towel and then headed to her own room where she collapsed on the bed.

She was glad that Danny had decided to come to Montana, even if she was a little shocked to see him! Tomorrow she would have to face Daniel Cadence for hopefully the last time and she was glad that Danny was her to hep her through it. Even though neither of them had mentioned it she noticed a change in their 'relationship' and she knew that there was something good ahead of her. 'First time for anything,' she said to her empty room.

She stood up, walked out of the room and was about to go down the stairs when the bathroom door opened to reveal a steaming Danny who was wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. Lindsay say forgot what she was going to do and just stared as she took in the naked form of Danny in. She turned around and headed back into her room where she fell back on the bed. Leaving Danny with a smirk on his face and he headed for his room.

An three hours later Danny woke up and when he realised how long he'd been asleep he jumped out of bed and headed down the stairs to search for Lindsay but Maggie was the only one in the kitchen. 'Hey Maggie, have you seen Lindsay?'

'Erm no sorry Danny, I went upstairs two hours ago and found her asleep. I think she's still there, I think she needed the rest.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well she hasn't been sleeping well with seeing Daniel Cadence everyday, her old nightmares have come back'

'Oh'

Maggie smiled as she sore the hurt in Danny's eyes as he thought about what Lindsay must have gone through,' Will you take this cup of tea up for me? Dinner won't be long.'

'Erm yeh sure,' Danny gave her a soft smile as he took the drink and left the room.

When he reached her room he knocked but when he got no reply he stepped in the room to find Lindsay tossing and turning on the bed. He put the drink down and went closer to the bed, 'Lindsay, Linds, Montana, Montana' danny said as he shook her awake.

'Danny?' Lindsay said as she began to shake, 'He's…'

'Montana its ok' Danny said as he shuffled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry in to his chest. 'Shhh it's ok'

As she recovered she sat back up and wiped her eyes, 'Sorry Danny' she sniffed.

'Sorry? Don't be sorry!'

'No look at you shirt!'

Danny looked down and they both laughed at the site of his now soaked shirt, 'Ok I think I'll go change it! I brought you some tea.' Danny smiled and left to change as Lindsay murmured a quiet thanks.

When Danny re-entered the room Lindsay was sitting on her bed drinking her tea. As Danny sat on the bed he searched for something to say to break the awkward silence that had settled in the room.

'Your mum says that dinner won't be long,' Danny said as he smiled at the girl in front of him, 'I bet you can't wait for tomorrow to be over eh?'

'Hopefully after tomorrow all this will be over and I won't have to think about that night any longer.' Danny didn't need to ask to know which night she was referring to.

There was another moments silence until, 'LINDSAY, DANNY! DINNER'

'Oh god I'm starving! Lets go' Lindsay laughed as they got off the bed. As Danny was about to leave the room Lindsay grabbed his arm and hugged him.

Danny gave her an inquisitive look, 'thanks for coming Danny, you don't know how much it means.'

He smiled, 'It's my pleasure Montana, but com' on I'm so hungry!'

'You and your food!'

When they reached the kitchen John was already seated at the table while Maggie was putting dishes of food onto the table, 'Come on you two sit down'

Danny plate was filled with potatoes, vegetables and a large steak which he was sure would cost a bomb back in New York. They ate in silence for while until John spoke, 'So Danny, how come you decided to come all the way over here?'

That was the one question had not wanted to be asked because he wasn't really sure what the answer would be! 'Well to be it wasn't that planned! Erm well each day since the trial began I had looked that the 'latest' in the trial.' Danny felt Lindsay shift next to him and he knew she was listening extremely closely. 'Yeh anyway I think the photos of Lindsay and the parents leaving court began to get to me so I just booked a flight and arranged it with our boss in the very early hours of this morning. But also I wanted to see these famous wheat fields for myself!' As he finished he looked at Lindsay who laughed at him wanting to she the country.

'What was that Danny?' Lindsay said raising an eyebrow, 'You fancied a change from that metallic city of yours? Can I have that in writing?'

'Oh shh Montana!' Danny replied as he joined her laughing. Maggie and John just looked at each other form the other side of the table and gave each other a knowing smile.

After they had finished their steak and polished off two bowls of sponge pudding, Danny and Lindsay headed outside. The night was cold and as they lay on the grass Danny put his arm around Lindsay's shoulders as they lay on their backs and looked up at the darkening sky and appearing stars.

'So you wanted to see the wheat fields eh?'

'Well you know I had to see what all the fuss was about!'

'Yeh whatever you just missed me!' Lindsay said, just joking but when she didn't get a reply she rolled onto her side and looked at Danny.

'Your right, I did' they looked at each other for a few moments until Lindsay snuggled further into Danny's side and rolled back onto her back as he pulled her closer with his arm. Both lay their smiling- knowing that there was something still between them.


End file.
